Nueva Era
by Kendraaa
Summary: Luego del fin de la guerra de los 100 años, el avatar Aang logro pacificar todo el resto de las 4 naciones, de su descendencia hubo mas maestros aire, y así sucesivamente, maestros tierra, agua, y Fuego; pero la mas importante volvieron a convivir en paz;
1. 4 Naciones 4 Historias

**4 naciones 4 historias.**

-Le Batalla de las Cuatro Naciones-decía un hombre adulto de cabello negro, y con pequeños ojos oscuros.

-Zadin será el ganador de seguro, como siempre lo ha sido-decía una mujer anciana a su lado.

-El joven de la Nación del fuego es tan fuerte y decidido-decía otra mujer

Esta gente se encontraba en el mercado de Ba sing Se, comentaban acerca de la Batalla de las cuatro naciones, la cual se daba cada año, y lo ganaba un joven adolescente de la Nación del fuego, lo habían entrenado los mejores y era un orgullo para su tierra.

En la parte baja de Ba Sing Se, donde vivían los pobres y refugiados, allí se encontraba una familia de las más pobres en su zona.

-GALYA!-llamaba una mujer altísima con un peinado mas lato que ella y labios muy rojos.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntaba una joven bellísima, de rasgos finos en su rostro, cabello corto y castaño, con ojos penetrantes y verdosos, unos labios carnosos, y alta también como su madre, ella tenia 15 años.

-Debes salir a trabajar-decía ella mientras le entregaba unas bolsas con carbón que debía cargar atravesando todas las murallas que la separaban de los ricos.

-¿Como?, madre debo ir a hacer las primeras batallas esta tarde para ingresar en la Batalla de las cuatro Naciones-decía ella mostrando un pedazo de papel con dibujos de hombres utilizando el control de sus elementos para luchar.

-¿Como crees jovencita?, no me hagas reír, tu no serás mas que nadie en esta familia-decía ella mientras se la arrojaba encima- No por controlar la tierra llevaras a la familia a la deshonra, además unas cuantas bolsas mas y llegaremos a la parte media-decía la madre mientras miraba la joven con desprecio.

-Unos 199 años mas y quizás llegaremos a la parte intermedia-decía por lo bajo la joven mientras salía de la sucia y anticuada cocina en donde se hallaba ella con su madre, con las bolsas en su hombro y su ropa de trabajo salio a llevar el carbón.

-No te olvides de no gastar el dinero en el camino, lo necesitamos!!-le gritaba la madre desde la desmejorada puerta de su hogar.

-Claro, porque lo gastare en un tren hacia el exterior, donde un par de murallas no dividan el mundo-decía ella revoloteando sus ojos mientras se alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-BUEN TIRO, PERO PUEDES MEJORARLO-gritaba un hombre de gran musculatura desde un estadio mientras observaba a un guapo adolescente luchar contra un hombre tres veces mas grande que el.

La batalla seguía y el joven lanzaba fuego hasta con sus codos, y daba piruetas por el aire esquivando al hombre tamaño gorila; hasta que finalmente con un golpe directo a su nuca logro dejarlo tumbado en el suelo.

-Bien hijo tomemos aire-decía el hombre del estadio aplaudiendo a su hijo.

Ambos salieron y allí estaban una muchedumbre de muchachas en su mayoría y también chicos, que deseaban el autógrafo del joven, todos estaban encimados y tratando de conseguir algo de el, pero el hombre contra quien estaba luchando antes ahora estaba deteniendo a esta locura que se aproximaba a el.

-¿Como has estado hijo?-preguntaba el hombre mientras ambos tomaban un te de jazmín en un pequeño bar.

-Algo nervioso, pero seguro de mí-decía el muchacho mientras tomaba una galletita de un pequeño plato.

-Si siempre ganas, serás un gran maestro fuego, de hecho¿que digo?, lo eres!!-decía emocionado el hombre poniendo su gigantesca mano sobre el hombro de el.

-Lo se, pero si quizás, un año, y solo uno me lo tomara, tu sabes, sabático-decía el chico titubeando, aquel muchacho tenia ojos oscuros, y cabello negro con pequeños rizos, era muy guapo y musculoso, lo distinguía su hermosa nariz recta.

-¿Es una broma?-decía el padre casi exasperado.

-No...-dijo el muchacho tímido.

-Espero que si, porque esto te abrirá puertas al futuro Zadin, no me decepciones ni a mi ni a tu madre, tus hermanos tienen un gran ejemplo-decía el hombre tomando aun con mas fuerza su hombro.

-Lo se...solo pensaba...pero ya se que no lo debo hacer, tu lo haces por mi ¿verdad?-decía el chico levantándose de su silla.

-Lo hago por tu bien-dijo el padre poniéndose también de pie.

-¿Ah si?, pues fíjate has nombrado a mi madre, a mis hermanos y a ti, pero ¿yo?, no estoy en tu lista, acéptalo, soy la soga que sacara del pozo a la familia-decía el muchacho mientras se retiraba de modo rebelde del lugar, atrayendo la miradas de todos.

-ZADIN!, no me hables así, vuelve a tu casa y deja de ser tan egoísta, y CRECE -decía el hombre adelantándose al paso de su hijo y perdiéndose en el camino.

-¿Crece?, JA!, iluso, soy adolescente es lo que intento-decía el joven mientras se abría camino por una pequeña plaza en el centro, donde había gente que se detenía y lo observaba y hasta hacia grititos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es mucho mas hermoso si lo combinas con estos aretes-decía un joven pálida de cabello negro con ojos azules perlados.

-Me encanta este vestido ¿ya no lo usas verdad?-decía otra, que estaba escabulléndose dentro de un guardarropas inmenso.

-Esto es horrible-dijo una muchacha saliendo de otro cuarto, llevaba un vestido color perla que se ajustaba a su silueta y la hacia lucir mayor

-Te ves hermosa Cassy-decía la joven pálida.

-Creo que eres cada día mas hermosa!-le decía la otra muchacha.

-Claro...-le respondía la muchacha de piel canela, con cabello color plata y ondulado que caía suavemente hasta sus caderas, sus ojos turquesas se hacían ver aun más hermosos por su color de piel, tenia una hermosa silueta femenina y una cara refinada.

-Responde ¿usas o no este vestido?-preguntaba la muchacha que tenia ojos grises y piel morena.

-NO!, la verdad me importa poco y nada-decía la muchacha arrojándose sobre una cama redonda que la parecer era un colchón de agua.

Donde ellas tres se hallaban era la habitación de Cascada, ella vivía en la tribu agua del Norte, y era la princesa de allí, hija única, su madre y su padre, todo el tiempo la sobreprotegían, no iba a la escuela, la escuela iba a ella, igual que los negocios, las tiendas, y las amigas, siquiera le agradaban a ella, no conocía el exterior, a menos que la llevaran con 5 hombres rodeándola, aprendía Agua-control con un maestro especializado, pero no debía enseñarle métodos de defensa muy avanzado, era más que obvio que los padres creían que ella jamás necesitaría aquello.

-Princesa Cascada, sus padres la quieren ver-dijo un hombre gigantesco de cabello oscuro.

-Bien ahí voy!-dijo ella levantándose de mala gana bajo por una escalera de cristal, hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-Hija mía-decía una mujer de cabello platinado y ojos del mismo color, muy parecida a Cascada.

-Debemos darte grandes noticias-dijo el padre un hombre de gran musculatura y ojos turquesas.

-¿Aceleraran mis aprendizajes¿me dejaran salir?-decía ella emocionada con sus ojos brillando.

-OH pues, no-dijo la madre con una risa cómplice con su marido.

-¿Entonces?-decía ella con su ceja levantada.

-Eres la princesa, y finalmente hemos conseguido un pretendiente digno de ti-decía el hombre abrazando a su hija.

-¿Que?-dijo la muchacha de 16 años incrédula.

-Lo que has oído Cascada, eres una princesa y debes contraer matrimonio-decía la madre con la paciencia que acostumbraba tener la Reina de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-Pero...quiero decidirlo por mi cuenta, y además, SOY JOVEN!-decía ella retrocediendo de los brazos de su padre para encontrarse incrédula

-Hay una guerra, y seguramente las familias reales caerán primeras, debes contraer matrimonio-decía la madre, el palacio era hermoso, con un trono cristalino, y todo el lugar acorde de colores celestiales, y allí detrás de una columna se ocultaba su prometido.

-Además, no sabes ni quien es-decía al padre con una sonrisa.

-Me muero por saberlo!-dijo ella irónica.

-Tu prometido es...-

-Yo Princesa Cascada-decía un joven rubio de piel pálida como la nieve, y ojos cristalinos.

-¿Saku?-dijo ella extraña al ver que le salía de su escondite con su ropa lujosa color azul marino.

-El príncipe Saku de la Tribu agua del Sur-decía el padre casi corrigiendo a su hija.

-¿Así que tu plan de protección es casarme con el príncipe de la tribu del Sur?-decía ella alejándose de su familia.

-Es nuestro plan, aunque si no lo aceptas princesa, lo considerare algo en contra de mi tribu-decía el príncipe tomando la mano de ella.

-Cree lo que quieras-dijo ella y la soltó-Por mi que sea Guerra!-y siguió su camino corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Issay!-decía un hombre mientras despertaba a un joven nómade aire de quedarse dormido en el pastizal.

-SI SEÑOR!-grito desesperado en su posición de ataque.

-Issay¿dormiste bien?-decía el monje que había despertado el joven nómade aire.

-Oh si, solo tomaba una siesta!-dijo el con una pequeña risa picara en su rostro.

-Ja!, apresúrate muchacho el Monje Yai su se molestara si vuelves a llegar tarde a su clase de aire-control-dijo el monje mientras se sentaba en el pastizal.

-¿De nuevo tarde?-decía el chico y salía volando literalmente hacia su clase.

El lugar era uno de los mas altos y jóvenes ya estaban controlado el aire, haciendo pequeñas esferas las cuales montaban y se balanceaban sobre ellas, un monje alto con una larga barba grisácea estaba en frente de ellos contándolos.

-¿Issay?-decía el mientras intentaba hallar al joven.

-AQUI!-dijo este aterrizando sobre su profesor.

-Tarde-dijo este con una cara de un muy mal humor mientras sacaba de encima al joven nómade.

-Lo se, estaba...bueno...estaba...-

-Durmiendo-dijo una muchacha de su misma edad con su cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas y con grandes ojos violáceos, y muy hermosa.

-Emiko!-grito el joven-¿Como?-decía el

-Los nómades aires del templo del oeste nos han venido a dar una visita, por la Batalla de las cuatro Naciones-.

-Así es pateare tu trasero Issay-decía la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro de mejillas rosadas.

-Por favor mantén la compostura Emiko-decía el monje mientras la tomaba de su muñeca.

-Ya oíste!-dijo Issay riendo.


	2. Hacia La Batalla

**HACIA LA BATALLA**

-Joven Cascada-nuevamente la princesa estaba recostada, pero esta vez era la mañana y acababa de despertar-La busca su familia.

La chica despertó en su glamoroso cuarto, una ventana inmensa que dejaba ver todo su jardín con cortinas blancas, un cuatro altísimo y con fuentes a su alrededor.

Ella se puso su bata celeste con bordes de piel blanca, y unas pantuflas de piel también.

-Cassy creo que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo-decía el príncipe que se encontraba al pie de la escalera con flores a su alrededor, por lo menos 100 flores debían haber.

-Oh no tu!-dijo ella y dio la media vuelta volviendo a su cuarto.

-Pero...-era inútil que el gritara pues ella no se iba a dar vuelta-Necia!-grito el joven y con su espada destrozo las flores.

-Príncipe Saku ¿que ocurre?-preguntaba el Rey

-Su hija!-dijo el de mala gana-Mas vale que se apresure con el tramite del matrimonio, sabe que luego de la batalla de las 4 naciones se desatara la guerra de los cardinales, y los de sangre azul tenemos los días contados-dijo el joven poniendo su espada en frente de la nariz del Rey.

Este se quedo mudo ante el joven, y aquel guardo su arma y salio por la puerta principal, el Rey observo las flores y luego las escaleras en su mente vino la imagen su hermosa hija.

-Si supieras Cassy, me matarías!-dijo el y se arrodillo ante las flores recogiendo los pétalos de esta.

En la habitación, con sus cortinas y su ventana abiertas recibiendo todo el aire que podía, y controlando el agua de su jarra de agua, haciendo miles de cosas y practicando lucha, luego dejo caer el agua, y observo las flores que estaban en su mesa de noche al lado de su cama, y luego de observarlas sintió el agua en ella y lo extrajo, le costo poco, era realmente demasiado buena, pero la princesa no podía luchar, la princesa no podía saber mas que hacer dos figuras con el agua, la princesa no podía salir a las calles, la princesa no podía tener amigas tenia que juntarse con esas aduladoras, la princesa prácticamente vivía como un esclavo, algo repentino llamo su atención, en su alfombra que daba a la entrada de guardarropas, un papel "La batalla de las 4 naciones", pensó al leerlo.

-¿Cascada la princesa? JA!-dijo ella, pero la idea era tentadora- Mejor dicho...yo jamás participare, pero se quien lo hará.-una idea acababa de cruzar su mente y no pararía hasta llegar donde quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-LO LAMENTO ¿SI?-Gritaba Galya a su padre mientras este le arrojaba cascotes de tierra y ella con tierra-control los evitaba.

-¿LO LAMENTO?, ¿SABES LO MUCHO QUE HACEMOS POR TI TU MADRE Y YO PARA QUE NO HAYAS ENTREGADO EL CARBON?-el hombre era robusto de gran estatura con cabello largo atado en una coleta y ojos ambarinos.

-UNA VEZ QUE NO HAGO LO QUE DICEN Y SIGO MIS INSTINTOS-dijo la joven

-ERES UNA DESHONRA!-decía la madre con una fotografía en sus brazos.

-DILO ANDA MADRE DILO!-gritaba Galya.

-¿Que diga que?-dijo esta como desentendida.

-QUE DIGAS QUE SHYA ERA MUCHO MEJOR HIJA QUE ELLA!-grito el padre a todo pulmón y se sentó en un pedazo de roca.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA?-dijo la muchacha con sus ojos a punto de llorar-ERA MI HERMANA Y ME DUELE TANTO COMO USTEDES SU MUERTE!!-y abandono el lugar corriendo alejándose de su hogar.

Shya, siempre ella, lamento no serlo, y no solo era buena hermana, si no que la hija perfecta también, nunca seré ella "La rebelde Galya", no será jamás Shya la perfección en persona, lamento no serlo, pero aun mas lamento esto, me iré de casa hacia "La batalla de las 4 naciones", y espero que esto los haga recapacitar de quien y cuan poderosa soy, seré tan buena maestra Tierra que ellos mismos pedirán de rodillas que perdones estos 5 años de malos tratos, estos 5 años de tortura, estos 5 años de pobreza, estos 5 años de desdicha sin igual.

La joven Galya, estaba cerca de un arroyo, un pequeño mamífero comenzó a seguirla al parecer un cuadrúpedo, ella dio la vuelta, lo sentía a través de la tierra, miro a su alrededor pero no era nada, pero seguía sintiendo sus pasos, y nuevamente cuando se da la vuelta una liebre-gato, una pequeña la seguía hacia rato.

-Oh pequeña ¿que haces por aquí?-le dijo tomándola, y esta se retorcía queriendo que la bajen.-Ya veo otra que no le gusta la esclavitud, bien me voy por este camino, debo ir a conseguir mi titulo, y el joven Zadin se vera caer ante la joven del reino tierra-dijo y la dejo a la liebre que la siguió un tiempo mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Issay, ¿vienes esta noche?-preguntaba la joven Emiko mientras tomaba el te con un par de nómades aprendices mas.

-¿A donde?-preguntaba el joven con entusiasmo.

-Ya sabes, chicos, chicas, ¿vendrás verdad?-decía ella coqueteando con el.

-Supongo...-dijo algo nervioso el joven.

-Bien, pues te espero allí!-dijo ella y le beso la mejilla muy sutil.

El joven se quedo unos minutos atontado, y luego un amigo suyo lo miro con risa, su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, dormía en el mismo cuarto y con el compartía todos sus secretos.

-¿Con que te gusta Emiko?-decía el chico de ojos negros.

-Si, ya sabes es linda chica, y la conozco hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo-dijo este y se levanto para retirarse.

-Oye, Hiroko ¿tu iras a esa fiesta de esta noche?-le preguntaba a su amigo Issay.

-Ya lo creo-dijo este con una risa en su rostro y luego salio de donde ellos estaban.

El joven nómade quedo en su lugar pensando, no sabia bien en que quizás en que Emiko era una chica muy linda, o quizás en que quería mas arroz, pero en algo estaba pensando y atrofiaba su mente.

-Issay!-llamaba uno de los monjes.

-Si-dijo el joven saliendo de su transe y poniéndose frente a frente con el.

-Eres uno de los candidatos para asistir y representar a los nómades Aire-dijo el monje enseñando el papel de la batalla de las 4 naciones.

-Pero...señor sin ofender, no quiero participar, no me interesa-dijo el chico rascando su cabeza.

-¿He oído bien?-preguntaba este

-Si señor, ha escuchado a la perfección, creo a menos que sea sordo y no lo sepa-decía ingenuo el muchacho.

-Iras Issay, así que empaca, la primer batalla en el Templo del Este, competirás con los demás nómades y de allí veremos quienes son los mejores de cada zona-decía el monje entregándole el papel.

-Pero señor!...-

Era inútil, el monje había dado media vuelta negando escuchar una replica, Issay no quería participar, el año pasado había llegado hasta la final, luchando con Zadin, pero no fue posible ganarle, pues aquel muchacho hacia 5 o 6 años que ganaba toda batalla que se le pusiera en frente era el mejor maestro fuego adolescente. Issay fue hasta su cuarto, en una de las torres mas altas, donde dormía con su amigo Hiroko, estaba nervioso, no quería asistir de nuevo, los recuerdos del año pasado eran suficientes.

-¿Ocurre algo?-en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba Emiko, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ehm...no ¿por?-pregunto el reponiéndose en su alcoba, estaba de cabezas, eso lo ayudaba a pensar.

-No todos los días veo nómades aire tan preocupados, dime la verdad-ella se había puesto a su lado.

-Oh pues, si, la verdad ocurre, no quiero volver a la batalla de las 4 naciones-decía el joven ahora mirando hacia el vació mientras hablaba

-Ya veo, pero piensa, si ganas le quitaras el titulo al odioso de Zadin-dijo ella-Además...yo confió en ti-y diciendo eso lo beso en la boca sin esperar respuesta de el ni nada, aquel beso fue tan inesperado para Issay aunque siendo sincero se sentía calido.-Sin miedo Issay-dijo ella y salio del dormitorio.

-Sin miedo...-se dijo a si mismo y se recostó con una sonrisa.

El joven se preparo, ya era medianoche, y la fiesta en el cuarto de huéspedes de las nómades aire estaba repleta de gente para la fiesta, Issay espero a Hiroko, pero el no estaba allí, así que se encamino solo, toco la puerta y una muchacha de cabello castaño abrió sus ojos y lo recibió.

-Issay bienvenido-dijo ella y lo hizo pasar, ya estaba lleno de nómades de todas las edades.

-¿Has visto a Emiko?-dijo el, y una chica a su lado rió

-Si la he visto, pero no creo que pueda entenderte Issay en estos momentos-dijo ella y reía mas, mientras que la otra le hacia un gesto como que se callara.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntaba Issay que olfateaba Gato encerrado.

-Emiko se encuentra en la última sala-dijo la muchacha que reía.

Issay se encamino por un pasillo, y allí estaba una puerta cerrada, no decía nada, solo era de madera, el giro el manubrio y la abrió a la puerta de par en par para encontrarse con Emiko y Hiroko besándose, parecía que ninguno obligaba al otro, ambos se dieron vuelta, e Issay miraba perplejo.

-No, Issay no creas que...-decía Emiko apresurándose a tomarlo de la mano.

-Issay no estábamos...-decía el amigo.

-No es necesario explicaciones chicos, pásenla bien sin mi, adiós-dijo el muchacho y se arrojo de la ventana, para que con aire control cayera perfectamente sobre otra torre y así ir de brinco en brinco hasta su alcoba, sus ojos se humedecían, llego hasta allí, y comenzó a destruir todo, su bronca era inmensa, el creía que podía destruir todo el templo si se lo proponía, peor debía hallar su centro así no perder el control, pero que demonios!!, su mejor amigo, y la chica de sus sueños estaban besándose y lo peor es que ambos sabían, no sabia que le daba mas bronca, pero lo mejor, era que mañana se iría, ahora si de una vez por todas se iría, hacia la batalla, ya no había mas humillación, no importaba perder contra Zadin, o contra quien sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hijo!-decía una mujer de cabello negro enrulado, con una nariz perfecta.

-Madre, ya se lo que dijo papa, pero este año no habrá...-decía Zadin.

-Amor, por favor, sabes que tu padre no lo hace para mal de nadie.-decía ella mientras lo abrazaba

-Pero no quiero ser "Zadin el invencible"-decía el con un gesto malo en su rostro, se encontraba en su habitación un lugar muy calido espacioso, lleno de dibujos suyos luchando, con encabezados como "Zadin sigue en pie", "No hay manera de apagar el fuego de Zadin".

-Para mi siempre serás Zadin mi niño!-dijo ella apretujando sus mejillas-

-No tampoco-dijo el riendo

-Hijo, hazlo por nosotros, este es tu ultimo año, te lo prometo-dijo ella y tomo su mano.

-¿Y como harás con papa?-dijo el con un rostro algo asustado.

-Ja!, lo he convencido de casarse, esto no tardara mucho, mientras prepárate, en una semana comienza la Batalla regional del Fuego-control-decía ella mientras le otorgaba un abrazo.

-Lo se-dijo el con una sonrisa-Madre ¿te encuentra bien?-

-¿Yo?-dijo ella con una risa simpática en su rostro-Ya sabes mantener a tu padre y a 5 hijos, no es fácil, pero se lleva-

-No quiero desilusionar a mi padre-decía el joven-Pero quiero tener una vida normal.

-Tu padre ya esta orgulloso de ti sin que hagas nada, el te ama hijo mío!-y con esto la dama abandono el cuarto del joven.


End file.
